Talk:Legendary Legion
'Talk Page (Negative Comments Will Be Ignored & Deleted)' Oi, another Legion? ...What is the meaning of this...? *Her eyes widened* ~Aura No. This is The new Elemental Nocturne Clan, New meaning, she improved it and it's now called a Legion--Stay away from it now, It needs to gain members -Shimmering Sun Stay out my business, Aura, or you'll regret it. *Grins Mischeivously* ~Nocturnal Stay away from Aura, or our alliance will end.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. I will unless she does something, anyways F!re, it's me Nightshade if you haven't noticed ;) ~Nocturnal I have noticed. >. > anyway, remember this: you have been warned.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Err... May I join as a different character, Nocturnal Dovahkiin Amythestia III? :3 ▬Vex Vex, I will give you permission to join, but remember, if they go against ONE of our allies, then you should leave. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Hell yeah Vex! ;3 .... ~Nocturnal Btw Vex, which class rank are you going to be? ~Nocturnal Uh.. can I join as a new character, too? Her name will be... Shadow. x3 ~F!regurl/Harmony. Uh, Ok... But tell me which class you will be, Here are the classes available: Warrior, Rogue, Mage, Ranger, Cleric, Guardian (Protector Of The Legion although we have a guardian already) ~Nocturnal Hm.. I think I'll be a warrior since I already have a clan to protect.. x3 ~Shadow (F!regurl). Goldine, When FLAB 3 loads it says 'DX9 Level Graphics Card Required' & Can you give me a purpose for completing quests from the quest board... I will be busy updating the Legion Page ~Nocturnal Cool.. :\ ~Shadow. Whats wrong with the face, shadow? Nocturnal I mean not to accuse you, Nocturne, but your clan page ... "Legion Base", "Territory Description", Naming your cities, it sounds exactly like my Legion. Please, I mean no threat, just be more original, please. And do not threaten me, I mean no harm, and if you ever do attack or "wage war", it would only be a loss to you. Fighting early is crippling. And if you attack me personally ... let's just say that I can do more than you could imagine. I hope that this time ''you will be successful, and once again, please refrain from sounding like another version of the Diamond Legion. With all due respect, AuraPhoenix Thank you so much, Nocturnal! ^^ I was hoping I could be an illusion mage. Is this okay? Thanks again. ^^ ▬Vex Sure Vex! I'll add a illusionist too. Btw Aura, I haven't even looked at your page... Oh and Vex, Aren't you gonna add your character in the 'Member Description' which is at the bottom of the page. ~Nocturnal I heard you want me to join. So I shall, as a rogue. ~Aquila Important: People who clone my name on FLAB 3 is not me because I won't be playing FLAB 3 due to a problem until I get a solution which I can't find... So the idiots can't clone me ^_^ ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Thank you!!! :3 ▬Vex Lolz, with pleasure Vexie. ^_^ ~Nocturnal Important: Goods news!! There will be quests available & completing one quest could rank you up, for example: A mage completes a quest and ranks up to level 1 Mage | Btw, Rank 10 is the Master Level where you get to become The leaders Faithful Companion!! ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal 'o' cool. xD ~Shadow. Quests??!?!?!? ohgosh I love this clan. ^-^ ▬Strife The F!re Clan is kinda inactive.. I haven't added any quests yet, but I will. /\ - /\ no worryz. ~F!regurl. Lolz, Glad you like/love this Legion ^_^ Lets see who becomes my companion first, :D ~Nocturnal I don't wanna sound rude F!re but is it neccasary for you to copy from my Legion :\ ~Nocturnal Oh and if you want something added into the Legion Page than just ask me ~Nocturnal I kind of agree with Nocturnal, Fire. It's unoriginal to take the concept of quests when this seems to be the first clan with that. Plus, F!reclan isn't really roleplaying-based like this is. We should make cool original ideas for F!reclan :3 ▬Vex Quests~! May I do one? :3 ▬Strife Sure Vex you can do a Quest, Btw are you a boy? Oh and F!re please don't copy me or i'll be forced to do something :| ~Nocturnal Ok... :( ~F!regurl. Can I take the "Chimera Trouble" quest? :3 I want to help. ^-^ ~Shadow. P.s. let me know if I have to go on Flab to do this, cos I'm currently on iPad D: Sorry if I upset you F!re, you don't need to go on FLAB though. Btw how are you going to complete it? Because I still have not figured out how members will complete quests because there is no Chimera or something to roleplay with ._. ~Yours Sincerly Nocturnal New Quests will be updated into the Quest Board so keep checking that Quest Board!! ^0^ ~Nocturnal Wait.. can't I make my own quests? PLIZ my clan needs to be more fun for the memberz ;-; ~F!regurl. Heh.. I guess someone has to play as the chimera... but I can't sneak on Flab cos I have to sneak on the computer first and that's RISKY. I'm sneaking on the iPad xD ~Shadow. Dont copy me... I could play as the Chimera :3 Lets roleplay on this Talk Page! ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Lolz, iPad Ninja xD ~Nocturnal I AM a ninja. >;) ~F!regurl. Lol, k. *takes out pistols, then shoots the chimera, rapidly.* >:) *puts them away, then summons scythe.* *spins it around* good luck :) ~Shadow. I don't think I have enough time to finish this roleplay ;-; I might have to go ;-; I don't wanna get caught. *slices chimera's with scythe* I know! that's cheating but I have to go so BYE! ~Shadow. -The chimera roars in pain, lashes at F!re and claws hr face and the snake tail bursts out lava drops that rain down on F!re- *backflips* >:( *swings scythe at it again* DAIIIIIIIIII Bye My lovely friend ;_; Congrats for killing the Chimera, you are now Rank 1! I HOPE NOTHING COMES BETWEEN OUR FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Nocturnal WOOOOOOO! And bai ;-; ~F!re. I love you as a FRIEND, I wish wecould be friends inrl *HUGS* D; ~Nocturnal IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Each time you rank up you will gain an elemental power, here are the powers obtainable: Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Air, Void, Lightning, Darkness, Lava, Plasma, Light, Solar Sun. Congratulations Shadow!! You have leveled up to Rank 1, You have now obtained the element of fire! And you have earned 60 gold coins!~Yours Sincerley, Nocturnal Oh and guys, I won't be on the wikia much because on January 17th because i'm going to my friends birthday party ^0^ Oh and plus+ I have got school on friday so i'll be on the wikia at night at that date ~Nocturnal ''I will be hosting my Birthday Party on this Talk Page at December 27th Friday :D Make sure you come!! And there will be a whole lot more updates on the Legion page on my birthday if I could find any ideas, *Starts putting up the ballons in the Talk Page* :D Time to get busy with updates :D ~Nocturnal ''Nocturnal's Birthday Party'' ''Grand opening in December 27th'' __________________________________________________________________________________ Happy early birthday, Nocturnal! *hugs* If you're abled to, we should also through you a party in-game. Also, Shadow, congrats on leveling up! Also, about the quests, may I do the "Thieving Bastards" one? ^^ ▬Strife Friday?! Idk if I can come.... ;n; ~F!re. Thanks Strife! ^_^ *Hugs* Oh and F!re if you can't come on Friday than i'll host it on saturday or sunday :) ~Nocturnal Whats a party in-game? Oh and yes Strife you can do that quest ^_^ Are you guys excited about the New Updates Grand opening which will be on my birthday? Oh and the coins thing I added when you complete a quest is a secret until The New Updates Grand opening happens :D If you guys want anything updated into the Legion than just ask me, I might do it! :D Love ya'll ~Nocturnal If you want to complete a quest than you have to roleplay with someone for example: I be the thief and you be the one capturing me ~Nocturnal Thanks! ^^ And by in-game, I mean a party for you on FLAB if you get it fixed... I'm very excited! This clan feels so much like an RPG :3. Also, not to be impatient, but when should I rp the quest? ▬Strife Oh, the problem was due to 'DX9 Level Graphics Card Required' You can do the quest now Btw but you have to roleplay with someone, if you want you can roleplay it with me on this Talk Page ^_^ I'm trying to make this Legion feel like a RPG so my lovely members won't go bored and have some fun!! ~Nocturnal Hmm... did FLAB work before the error? And yay ^^ I'd like to do the rp with you if it's okay... Could you start when you want? :3 And thanks! ▬Strife FLAB Worked before the error, oh well I have to wait till my brother comes and he might know how to fix it. ROLEPLAY: -Sneaks into Whiterun where the Bank is & knocks out the guards with sleep magick, The thief picklocks the vault and starts collecting gold and gems with a greedy smile on him.- ~Nocturnal Hmm... nothing has worked?)) -Strife was crouching on the roof of a nearby house. She watched the theif rob the bank from afar before deciding to step in. Strife quickly made her way to the ground and crept to the bank. With a twirl of her staff, she peeked into the doorway and casted an illusion spell that created smoke around the theif.- -The greedy thief was suprised from the smoke that surrounded him, he was started choking and leapt out of the smoking running to the exit of Whiterun before something else happened.- ~Nocturnal -Strife watched as the theif ran. She chased after him, wondering if he had managed to take any of the gold. Flipping the staff so the tungsten blade was up, she dashed after him, ready for combat if neccasary.- ▬Strife -The thief halted and swiftly turned around facing her, he leapt into the air and landed on her, tackling her with his knife at her throat "Game Over, Hun" the thief whispered into her ear.- Nocturnal -Strife panicked as the theif's weight knocked her to the ground. She struggled helplessly as the theif's cold blade pressed against her throat. "No..." she strained, "Not yet...". Still grasping her staff tightly, she managed to thrust it blindily towards the theif, not knowing if the attempt was futile.- ▬Vex -Nocturnal, the leader had stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight glaring at the thief who was going to murder Strife, "Get off her now, foul insolence" She said to the thief. Nocturnal unwielded her katana and vanished, she appeared behind the thief grabbing him from his rags. "Strife, you may have the honour of getting rid of him." Nocturnal smiled lightly at Strife.- -Strife watched as her glorious leader saved her. She dipped her head in respect. "Thank you, commander,". She had a sly smirk on her face as she stood up, wincing slightly. She held out her tungston blade before freezing. "My Furher, aren't we supposed to capture the theives alive and put them in prison?" she tilted her head slightly to the left in confusion.- ▬Vex -"I don't take kindly to those who touch my members, so they will have to die. You are the one who will have to finish him off" Nocturnal said in a sturn voice.- Gtg go in a minute or so, I'll be back tommorow. Let's keep roleplaying until I have to leave ~Nocturnal - A smile crept across Strife's face. "As you say, Furhur," She held the tungsten blade in her hand. She giggled, before bringing the blade down and striking the theif in the chest.- ((I got to go too. ;-; Sorry)) ▬Strife Bye :( ~Nocturnal ''Congratulations Strife! You have Leveled up to Rank 1 and have unlocked the power of fire! You have also earned 80 gold coins from completing this Quest! ~Yours Sincerly , Nocturnal I'm back! I'm so excited for when I release these new updates into the Legion, it is awesome like a chocolate chip cookie!! x3 Now my mama knows about you guys ~Nocturnal Heh... does she know about me? x3 ~F!regurl/Shadow. Yesh, I told her that your 12 because my mum does not like it when I talk to adults on the internet xD ~Nocturnal I am 12. xD and i have muslim parents, but i don't believe in Islam. ;-; I hope she's nice. /\ w /\ xDDD anywayyyy, i wanna do a quest; dis one: => "The Thunder Wvyern that possesses the Alkreath Gem", may i? ''w' ~Shadow.' I don't believe in Islam either, though my parents are muslim , i'm a Athiest. Yes, you can do the Thunder Wyvern quest. :) ~Nocturnal Aren't you going to roleplay it with someone or me? ~Nocturnal Sorry, i'm kinda busy, right now. Updating characters. ~Shadeh (Shadow xD) Ok, we'll do it later than, right? ~Nocturnal *summons scythe, then leaps into the air, aiming for the wvyern* So Lonely ;( ~Nocturnal Same here... I'm ALWAYS lonely.... -The Wyvern breathes a tunnel of elecricty bolting towards Shadow, a thunderstorm starts occuring- ~Nocturnal *backflips, then rolls sideways* ~Shadow -The Wyvern dashes towards her and slams her to the ground with it's weight. The wyvern starts charging his ball of lightning. Suddenly the Wyverns mother, a Thunder Dragon Empress unveils itself from the darkness of the night- ~Nocturnal *gets up, then instantly teloports to a safe distance* *companion, Phasma, appears then transforms into a panther* *Phasma leaps at the wyvern, then bites at its neck* ~Shadow -The wyvern summons an aura of lightning around him and the panther falls to the ground knocked out, the wyverns mother, the dragon picks the panther with her claws and slowly crushes Phasma as lightning bolts from her claws start electrocuting Phasma as she crushes him. The panther falls lifelessly to the ground and the wyvern strides towards the half-dead panther and finishes him off with his charged ball of lightning, Phasma becomes a pile of ash and the Dragon empress laughs at Shadow- ~Nocturnal *Phasma turns back into a phoenix and swiftly escapes, then perches on Shadow's shoulder* *Shadow grabs pistols, then loads them with special bullets* >:| *shoots the empress in the head until she falls down, dead* >:) *glances at the wyvern, then prepares to attack* ~Shadow (Phasma is dead because the wyvern turned him into a pile of ash) -The bullets reflect of the Dragons head as a lightning shield protects her, the wyvern claws shadows face & the Dragon pins shadow to the ground, the Dragon starts to charge her thunder breath and when the dragon is about the kill Shadow... The Leader, Nocturnal steps into the Moonlight giving a icy look to the Wyvern & Dragon, Nocturnal starts applauding sarcasticly and Memphis, spirit deer companion walks to her side. Nocturnal summons a ball of dark void and the ball grows bigger which opens a black hole of extinction, "Well, it's the end for you now" Nocturnal grinned and the Wyvern became a magnet to the black hole. The Wyvern flew in flapping it's wings trying to prevent itself from being sucked in but the Wyvern was sucked in the black hole by than. "It's your turn, Dragon" Nocturnals Companion spitefully said. The spirit deer grew bigger and bigger & his aura flashed Crimson-red, the buck dashed towards the Dragon and flew her into the sky with his powerful antlers.- ~Nocturnal *gets up slowly, then looks around* ...... *Phasma rises from the ground* (did i mention that she cannot die?) ~Shadow (If she cannot die than she is immortal but If she died once than half of her immortality is taken) -Grins at Shadow "You may have the honour of finishing off the dragon".- ~Nocturnal I think you may be in need of a mentor, I'll ask Strife If she is willing to mentor you ^-^ ~Nocturnal Strife? ok. ^-^ sorry if i failed....' ;-;' ~Shadow. Strife is Vex. Oh and you didn't fail, this Quest was hard so I'll just go soft on you. You completed the Quest... ~Nocturnal '''Strife, is it fine with you if you mentored Shadow (F!regurl)? ~Nocturnal' I'm going to release the updates now, I can't wait any longer xD ~Nocturnal I wouldn't mind being a mentor for Shadow, however, I'm not really the best. I nearly lost to a bandit until Nocturnal saved meh. Also, I have two questions. What does the food do? And may I do the Werebears quest? Thanks! ▬Strife The thief was a skilled one. The food is like ummm... you could buy it than put it into your roleplay lines :P Not a very good reason xD And yes, you can do the Werebear Quest ;) ~Nocturnal Okay. :3 And woot! I love quests. :3 ▬Strife Lolz, your lucky my Legion has a Quest Board ';'D Wanna roleplay the bear quest with me? ~Nocturnal That I am. And Yes please. I'm very bored and lonely. :3 You start please. ▬Strife (Same, so boring and lonely) -The werebear awakens from it's slumber and sprints out it's cave, the bear uses the darkness of the night to sneak into Solitude without the guard noticing. The bear than strides to a house and knocks down the door with his mighty head, he roared at the children and their parents. The unfortunate family screamed for help but everyone was fast asleep, the bear clawed the childrens father rapidly and began eating him. When he finished his 1st meal he leapt into the air and landed on the mother and bit into her neck with his powerful teeth, the woman died slowly and the bear began eating her vicously.- ~Nocturnal Strife? ~Nocturnal Sorry)) -Strife heard the muffled roars from the house. She flicked her wrist as a grapple hook shot out and propelled her towards the house. Crouching, she casted a simple invisability spell, and she stealthily entered the house, her staff in hand. As the bear was eating the woman, she crept behind it, ready to strike with her blade.- ▬Strife -The bear sensed her presence and swiftly turned back, annoyed that he was disturbed during his meal. The bear roared at her at saliva droplets splatted on Strife, he clawed strife and pinned her to the ground Roaring at her again- -Strife yelped as the bear clawed her, the wound created a deep gash. Strife's staff glew, as she focused her energy on her newly found elemental ability; fire. The orb created a fireball about the size of a cocoanut. She tried to aim it at the bear atop her.- -The bear was slammed onto the ceiling by the fireballs force, the cracked ceiling was tumbling down, the children looked up worringly- -Strife flipped her staff to the blade's side. She raced over to the children and grabbed their hands. "I-It'll be okay. Follow me, quick!" she managed to say, even though she felt heartbroken for them and their late parents. Holding their hands, they dashed towards the exit in an attempt to escape the breaking house.- ▬Strife (Oh an btw on the thief quest you earned the trophy called 'Thieves Blood' -The house tumbled down and the bear was crushed like a insect, an applauding sound was heard only by Strife. Nocturnal stepped into the moonlight "Well Done, Strife" She grinned, Nocturnal then walked closer to Strife and the claws of a werebear appeared on her left palm & a sack of 90 gold coins appeared in her right palm, "This is a completion reward".- ~Nocturnal What do trophies do? :3)) -Strife managed to escape with the kids. She saw a figure step out of the moonlight, and nearly had a heart attack. Then, she noticied it was her leader. "Thank you, my leader." Strife said as her commander placed items in her hands. She dipper her head in respect. "Leader, you're quite mysterious. You seem to be watching us all, heh..." - ((I dunno xD)) "After all, i'm a mysterious legend. I watch everything..." Nocturnal half-smiled, a water orb appeared next to Nocturnal, manuervering above the ground. "Ak nith frewsa liu" The water orb quickly bolted towards Strife and entered her body which shocked her a bit, "you have now gained the element of water, if it wasn't for that fireball you'd be dead by than".- ~Nocturnal x3)) -Strife tilted her head slightly, confused as to what she meant by she was a legend. She watched as the orb appeared next to her leader. As it hit her body, she winced slightly at the shock it created. "Thank you, my lord. I shall use your gifts wisely." she dipped her head in respect.- ▬Strife -Nocturnal softly grinned at her nobility and loyalty, "I'm planning on making you co-leader of the legion, would you like that?"- -She was surprised by her leader's offer. "I-I'd love to, my lord. But it may not be fair to the others... I mean, I wasn't the first to join or anything... I also may not be the best choice; I have very little expieriance being a co-leader..."- ▬Strife "But when you become rank 10 you will be co-leader, so there is still time." ~Nocturnal -"Whoever gets there first?"- ▬Strife" "Yes, I hope you become rank 10 first though. So you have to work hard..." ~Nocturnal -She dipped her head. "Thank you, my lord. I would do another quest, but that'd seem selfish."- -Nocturnal kissed her forehead. "It would not seem selfish..".- Also, you should create a chatzy page for the clan and stuff. :3)) ▬Strife ((You mean a page where you can type it in and enter it or a Talk page like editing it and it sometimes becomes slow when publishing?)) I mean there's a website called Chatzy.com that many rpers on here use for their clans. It's sorta like skype, except you don't need to sign up and stuff. You can also use commands and set a password so only 'Legendary Legioners' can come.)) ▬Strife ((Thanks for telling me!! I'll make it right now!))~Nocturnal Woot. ^^)) ▬Strife ;-; Sorry. I'm using Opera right now, so I wouldn't know how to fix that...)) ;It works now, but I have to invite by email. ~Nocturnal ; ((Strife? Are you going to do another quest?)) Woot. And I'd like to, but it'd feel selfish. ;-;)) ((Nah, just do it. It ain't selfish :P)) Can i do a quest? ;-; ~Shadow. Yes, Shadow. What quest? Oh and i'm going to the Food 'n' Beverages Shop to buy cooked beef. ~Nocturnal I'm back, with my cooked beef. -Nibbles on Beef- ~Nocturnal I'll do the serpent quest. Unless Shadow wants that one. ▬Strife Strife, you can do the serpent quest. -Continues nibbling on Cooked Beef- ~Nocturnal Thanks. ^^ First, may I buy a bottle o' ale? ▬Vex Yes, you may. I will calculate how many coins you have left when you the ale. ~Nocturnal You currently have 120 coins from buying a ale, I updated it into your stats. -Finishes Cooked Beef- Yum. ~Nocturnal Thank you, my lord! ^^ -takes a small sip from the bottle- ▬Strife Y-you can start it.. I may not be abled to finish it, as I have to go to a Christmas get-together soon. u-u)) ▬Strife -The serpent slams itself against the ice and leaps out of the cracked ice, the serpent starts wrecking Morthals building and gulping down citizens- -Strife rode towards the serpent on Jiyuu. She quickly unmounted her moa and readied her staff. She dashed toward the serpent, her tungsteon blade ready.- -The vicous serpent spotted Strife running towards him & he flew into the sky and breathed a tunnel of boiling water at Strife, he than dived to the snowy ground and whipped Strife with his heavy tail knocking her out. He than sprinted towards Jiyuu & bit into the moa's skull cracking it- .-. STRIFE!!?!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Nocturnal -Strife strained to see. She slowly got up, rubbing her head with her arm. She came to her senses when she saw Jiyuu wounded from the serpent. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MONSTER!" she screamed. She threw the bottle of ale at the serpant; the flamable contents soaking it. She focused all her energy into her staff, and created a large fireball to ignite the alcohol. "YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed as the fireball shot out.- ▬Strife- -The serpent roared in agony as the flames burnt it's body, the serpents clolour flashed crimson-red. He dashed to Jiyuu and held him tightly as his claws were digging into Jiyuus flesh, he threw Jiyuu into his mouth crushing him with his razor-sharp teeth- Strife gritted her teeth, sobbing. "Jiyuu..." She forced herself to get up, fists clenched. She dashed to the scorching serpant, tearing through it's flesh with her blade. "You... Fricking... Monster!" she said with each hack.- -The serpent become more agonised with each hack, the serpent thudded onto the ground bleeding to death. He charged a ball of splintering ice and shot it towards Strife leaving her in cuts, The serpent then summoned a hailstorm. The hailstorm thundered down on Strife, the serpent stood up with it's last breath and clawed Strifes Left eye leaving it blind & than clawed open her belly leaving her organs dangling out.- ~Nocturnal -A Goldn Aurora appears before a Creature that of a White leopard, though its majestic eyes forced a Golden glow brighter that the stars and sun themselves as her flowing flamelike white wings unleashed from her back as she soon approached the attacking creature, her bright gold eyes blinding the snake as she unsheathed her sharp phoenixlike claws when she clawed the ground before the Snake, speaking with a bold voice at it- "Leave this realm or you shall perish in the Golden power of Flame and Claws!" -Powerfully pins down the Snake under her unsheathed Phoenix talon claws- "You will fall, And be met by teeth and claw!" -Shimmering Sun -Stands beside Strife and silently cries, her tears hot as Lava as she clenches her teeth and speaks in a throbbing voice- "I-I'm sorry, Strife...I should have been there for you...I've failed you. I've failed my Legion...I've failed myself for not slicing that snake before it hurt you...I'm so..-Shimmer chocked on her words and lay there sobbing on her body- S-S...Ooo...Rrr...Y-Y... -Shimmering Sun -Nocturnal flashed behind the serpent, "You came just in time... Shimmer" Nocturnal said calmly. She unwields a scytche engraved with celtic symbols and embedded with a Amythest, She spun the sytche and charged willingly at the serpent, she leapt into the air throwing the scytche into it's left eye. The pressure of the sytche forced it's eye to pop and squirt out blood, the blood splat onto Nocturnal. She grinned as the blood was squirting onto her, The embedded amythest on the scythe began glowing and the serpent roared in pain as the power of the gem crowded the serpents mind with torment. "You shall face my wrath!!" She yelled out. As the snake was still in agony she manuervered above the ground and starts charging a spell " Ef nali oprii katlith!" She closed her eyes and fluttered them open, her eyes glowed a bright golden. A tunnel of light emitted from her glowing eyes. The tunnel of light scorchs the serpents flesh as a circle of hovering swords were summoned by my side. The swords flew into the serpents chest, the swords pierced the beasts heart & the serpent fell to the ground, lifeless.- ~Nocturnal Nocturnal, it isn't right to defeat a thing that you were role playing, it's just not cool .___. But might I do the Unicorn mission? -Shimmer Yes, you can. But you have to roleplay it with someone...Btw Strife went to a christmas get-together so you can't roleplay it with Strife... ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal ...... What? ~Nocturnal I gtg in a sec, I'll be definetly on tommorow ~Nocturnal ...Nevermind, and maybe you can role play it with me, because you're the only one on this other than I now, -Shimmer Oh, dang it -Strife rubbed her head. "W-what happened...?" She looked around, seeing Shimmering Sun, and her lord Nocturnal. "D-did you both save me...?" She looked at her scar-covered hand. In her palm was a ruffled, ash-grey feather. Jiyuu. Tears ran down her face. She then gave a weak but genuine smile. "T-thank you both, my comrades..."- ▬Strife -Protectingly flares wings toward the sun- You are very welcome. It is my grand importance I assure my clan has nothing that dares to harm it -Shimmer -Strife looked up; her faces still wet with tears. She put right fist on her chest where her heart is, and her left behind her((Yes, the salute from SnK...)). She saluted to the legion's guardian. "Thank you..." she whispered.- ▬Strife -Looks upon the ground and sorrowfully looks back at Strife- Your thanks are gladly appreciated, Strife, May Solor and Sun be the power of your weapon. -Bows by bending a paw back, resulting her to bow as she tucks her wings to her sides, with her eyes no longer a protecting glare- You are a powerful warrior...I assure you might be able to become Leader one day, Strife, remember that I will always be there to protect you. -Looks at Nocturne- As well as my thanking to you, Leader, for leading battle to fiends we have strongly overcome...Thank you. -Shimmer -Wipes the serpents blood off of my face with a pure-white handkerchief- I'm back... Shall we carry on with the quest, Shimmer...? Your welcome Shimmer... ~Nocturnal Congratulations Strife! You obtained the element of ice, I wish you luck with this power. You have currently 200 coins in your bank due to completing the serpent quest ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Indeed we shall, Nocturne, So..you will role play as the Almighty Unicorn? ._. Yes... ._. ~Nocturnal -Silently stalks through the dark forest, prepared for any who might attack her as she steps into the Unicorn's clearing, spreading her small white wings and flaring her bright golden eyes, awaiting its mysterious arrival- -Shimmer -The magnicficent unicorn strides out from the snowberry bushes and glances sideways to check if there is any predators, the creature gallops to a nearby pond & begins drinking from the pond.- Hey, guys! I've come to let you know that you now Shadowclan's ally! ^^ Thanks for asking earlier, and forgive me for the very late response. I was a bit unactive on the wikia. -Dapplekit(sc -Glares at the creature, knowing that if she were to move, it could feel her movement, thinking quickly, she swiftly bounded into a tree, then landed on the ground behind the Unicorn as she evils grins- Tisk, tisk...If only a creature as magnificent as you might battle me, unfortunately, there seems to be none of the sort brave enough to challenge me... -She unfoldered her wings as she shot into the air, ready to slash it with her claws- -Shimmering Sun Hehe, thanks for accepting the offer ^_^ ~Nocturnal